


American Dream

by Dark_N_Stormy



Category: Free!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hamilton References, M/M, Musical References, Romantic Fluff, Romio is secretly loaded, Shiziru is a simp for Romio, Swimming Boys, There needs to be more fics of them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_N_Stormy/pseuds/Dark_N_Stormy
Summary: Deciding that he wants to impress Romio and with some unexpected help from Nagisa, Shizuru takes him to Osaka for their first date.
Relationships: Hayafune Romio/Isurugi Shizuru, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 2





	American Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 18 mins

* * *

🏯 • 🏯 • 🏯 • 🏯

Since he grew up in huge, world-famous cities such as New York and Tokyo, Romio definitely is not a stranger to different cultures and their food. In fact, it can be argued that Romio, who was part of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club, is everyone’s walking and talking window to the world outside Tottori Prefecture. 

It was a point further highlighted by the dish he made for their homemaking class. Since it was now lunch, all of the students in the workroom were eating what they had made. However, Romio’s foreign dish was the one that clearly stood out and was universally praised.

“What do you call dish again?” Shizuru inquired his fellow swim club comrade. 

“It’s called Oaxacan chicken and Salsa Macha,” Romio explained. “It’s a dish from México. My dad says that Salsa Macha sauce is said to be one of the oldest sauces from the country since it’s believed to go all the way back during the Aztec Empire. Today, Salsa Macha is prepared in over two hundred different ways. The variety of chilis I used is chile pasilla, chile de árbol and chile guajillo while the nuts are toasted peanuts and toasted almonds. I added toasted seeds too like sesame and sunflower.” 

“The chicken is insanely tasty,” One of their guy classmates, Akira, complimented after he swallowed down a portion of Romio’s dish. “And while I do love my mom very much, if there was a chicken cooking competition between you and her, she would lose. You could go teach her on how to do the spatchcock thing as well.” 

“A sign of someone’s cooking being great,” commented Kumamoto, who was eating the thigh portion of Romio’s dish. “Being completely willing to throw their own mother’s cooking under the bus.” 

“It is what it is,” Akira reasoned to him. “Plus it’s really nice to eat something different every once in a while from not Japan. If it weren’t for Romio here, we won’t be eating this Oaxacan chicken and Salsa Macha with rice right now.” 

Kumamoto finished the last of Romio’s Mexican chicken dish before he said. “I gotta say Romio, it’s really weird that you and your family decided to move to this place. It’s not like anything huge or exciting happens here in Tottori.” 

“Well, my mom was asked to fill in a teaching job at Tottori University,” The chestnut-haired Japanese-American said. “Meanwhile, my dad was pretty much onboard with moving because he’s the type of guy who welcomes a change of pace and it also meant he can learn more Japanese than if we were to stay back in New York City or Tokyo where many of the places have English translations in their signs or menus.” 

“What are the two things you miss the most about Tokyo and New York?” Akira inquired Romio. 

“For Tokyo, I definitely miss the ultra convenient public transportation system that can get you to almost anywhere around the city and I also miss the shopping experience you can have there,” Romio answered. “As for New York City, I super miss having the variety of food that you can eat; like each neighborhood has like a cuisine they specialize in.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Shizuru asked his fellow teammate. 

“For example; in Brooklyn’s Williamsburg area, you can have Jewish Deli classics while in Queens’s Woodside neighborhood, you can have Filipino food,” Romio explained. “In Manhattan, you can eat Ethiopian in Morningside Heights and if you go further north into Washington Heights, you’ll be able to eat Dominican. The Bronx has a ton of incredible Italian food options and grocers on Arthur Avenue while Staten Island has Polish sausages in Mariners Harbor and is home to this pizzeria [where a New York City mayor did the controversial thing of eating pizza with a knife and fork.”](https://www.nytimes.com/2014/01/11/nyregion/de-blasio-skewered-for-eating-pizza-with-utensils.html)

“Why was that controversial?” Shizuru further pressed. 

“In New York, you’re supposed to eat pizza with your hands,” Romio said. “That’s the way I have pizza my whole life and same can be said for my parents and younger brothers. Right before you shove the slice in your mouth, you’re supposed to fold it into more of a v-shape in the crust area of the pizza. In that way, the slice will be more manageable to eat.” 

“Ah, that explains why you kept doing the fold thing when we were studying Kanji at my house a couple of weeks ago!” Kumamoto recalled. “I thought it was weird you kept doing that then I thought it’s a probably a New York thing to do.” 

“What’s the other thing that you miss about New York?” Akira asked again. 

“Broadway,” Romio said. “New York is really known for that theatre district since there are 41 big live theatre venues around the Midtown Manhattan area. My mom is a big theatre fan and every month, she participates in Broadway lotteries or buys discounted tickets. My favorite musicals that I’ve seen live onstage are _Wicked, Hamilton, Mean Girls_ and _Dear Evan Hansen_.” 

“Sorry we don’t have anything similar here in Tottori,” Kumamoto apologized with a sigh. “I know I sound like a broken record saying this but nothing really happens in this place.” 

“It’s okay,” Romio softly smiled at him. “I can at least watch some of the Broadway musicals on Netflix and Disney Plus.” 

“You know Romio, I’m actually glad you’re gay,” Akira shared to him. “If you were straight or at least play for both teams, you would be a major magnet for girls around school.” 

“He would be?” Shizuru questioned. 

“Yeah,” Akira nodded before he elaborated his point. “Having an American dad and a Japanese mom gave him genes that resulted in looks that girls find really attractive. He’s comfortable and super fluent in speaking English and Japanese. He’s pretty ripped under that uniform thanks to the swimming you two do and is the new captain of the swim club. He has experience in living in both New York City and Tokyo, major multicultural cities. He’s wholesome and kind, which I know girls are so into these days plus if this Oaxacan chicken is any indication, the dude can cook real good… chicks _damn_ dig a guy who can whip up a meal.” 

“Women love a man who can cook,” Kumamoto further supported with a nod. 

“Romi can be pretty mean though,” Shizuru said casually. “Or at least, he can be mean if you ask or force him to.” 

“That face?” Akira pointed to Romio. “On what world is Hayahune mean?” 

“Well, you should know because I‘ve slept with you,” Romio smoothly and convincingly acted out to Akira. “I mean, at some point, I must’ve liked that you look like a taco addict who’s had one too many back alley liposuctions…” 

“What the fuck?” Kumamoto audibly muttered out in shock. 

Romio then pivoted his attention to him, “Please put a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland. I’m trying to apologize to Lumps the clown.” 

“To be clear, Romio slept with no one,” Shizuru immediately added after Romio’s impromptu performance. 

“I just try to be really, really honest with people when I think they suck, you know?” Romio told them before he softly chuckled. “I really do have to thank Santana Lopez of _Glee_ for the insults. But I do have another level of insults that I call _Veep_ insults - they’re insults that are a lot more harsh than the _Glee_ insults.” 

“Can you give us a sampler of these so-called _Veep_ insults?” inquired Akira. 

“You know Akira, you’re about as annoying as a condom full of fire ants,” Romio calmly sniped at his classmate, causing Kumamoto and Shizuru to laugh. Akira was shocked at the selection of words the Japanese-American have said in his direction. 

“Damn, that’s scary,” Kumamoto commented. “Who knew baby-faced Romio here can throw down something like that? But yeah, consider me scared dude.” 

“Oh man up Kumamoto,” Romio smoothly said before adding, “… or at least lady down a bit.” 

This time, both Akira and Shizuru were the ones laughing while Kumamoto’s jaw was wide open at the insult Romio said to him. 

“Goddamn Romio,” Akira told him. “What else can you do?” 

“He knows how to sing,” Shizuru immediately quipped that caused him to earn an annoyed look from the chestnut-haired male. “He has a really good singing voice that he rarely shares around other people.” 

“Shizu!” Romio complained. “You promised me that you won’t tell that to anyone else!” 

Shizuru smirked. “You did break one of my dad’s fishing rods. Thanks to you, I have to repay the rod back by getting my allowance cut for at least a month. Can I also remind you that we promised him that we would give his fishing rods back in one piece?” 

“This is so unfair…” 

“No, it definitely isn’t… now sing Romi, sing one of the songs that you tend to hum on our commute to school - whenever you have your fancy AirPods Pro in your ears.” 

“Can I please sing just a portion of a song from _Hamilton_?” Romio negotiated. 

“Whatever floats your boat,” Shizuru allowed before Romio had agreed with him by nodding on the unspoken deal. 

The Japanese-American buy then properly sat up, placed his plate down on the counter right beside him, took a couple of warm-up breaths before singing in English: 

_My dearest Alexander_

_You must get through to Jefferson_

_Sit down with him and compromise_

_Don’t stop ‘til you agree_

_Your fav’rite older sister_

_Angelica, reminds you_

_There’s someone in your corner all the way across the sea_

_In a letter I received from you two weeks ago_

_I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase_

_It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?_

_One stroke and you’ve consumed my waking days_

_It says:_

_“My dearest Angelica”_

_With a comma after “dearest.” You’ve written_

_“My dearest, Angelica.”_

_Anyway, all this to say_

_I'm coming home this summer_

_At my sister’s invitation_

_I’ll be there with your fam’ly_

_If you make your way upstate_

_I know you’re very busy_

_I know your work’s important_

_But I’m crossing the ocean and I just can’t wait_

_You won’t be an ocean away_

_You will only be a moment away…_

“Whoa,” Kumamoto said, pleasantly shocked. “Since my English is clearly not as good as yours, I didn’t really get to understand it but you sound incredible.” 

“Go thank Lin-Manuel Miranda for the song though,” Romio laughed softly. “That guy is pretty much the reason why that song exists.” 

“See, that wasn’t so bad now, wasn’t it?” Shizuru playfully teased his best friend, getting a sassy sticking tongue out of mouth response from him. 

“You know what?” Akira audibly clapped his hands together. “The four of us should go to the shrine together this weekend…” 

“Why?” Kumamoto questioned. 

“Because it’s clear that if Romio was interested in girls, we wouldn’t stand a chance,” Akira told their classmate. “I want to thanks the gods that they made him a homosexual… it means a lot less competition for us. He’s basically an actor with the looks, skill and talent for it.” 

Internally, Shizuru agreed with Akira. Now while he was not sure if Romio was any bit interested in him, he would at least have some sort of chance - a tidbit that his bisexual self can hope on. 

🗽⛩ 🗽 ⛩ 🗽 ⛩ 🗽 

“What, you want to take Romio out on a date?” Nagisa tried to clarify the current vice captain of their swim team. 

Inside the train, Rei and Nagisa were sitting on the padded bench seating while Shizuru stood and faced the two third-year students. Romio himself was no longer around them as he got off at his stop not too long ago. However, Shizuru wanted to bring up the topic without the risk of his crush hearing him. 

“Yeah,” Shizuru sighed. “I’m asking because I don’t know that to do… I mean it’s not my first date but how do you know impress a guy who has not only seen what’s out there in the world but lived there as well?” 

“I’m not sure I follow,” Rei admitted to him. The now retired captain of the swim club then fixed his glasses. 

“Okay, how do you impress a handsome big city boy who lived in Tokyo and New York?” Shizuru rephrased. 

“Oh…” Rei trailed, not sure on what to say to him. “I’d say something but I’m not sure on what to tell you. Romio is quite the free spirit and it is factually safe to say that I am more of a cautious individual.” 

“Well, if you ask me, my idea is that you bring him to this American barbecue joint in Osaka!" Nagisa proposed. “It’s name is the ‘Palmetto’ and they have some of the best grilled meats I have ever tasted… their barbecued beef and chicken are to die for! My family and I loved all the stuff we ate there!” 

“That sounds a bit out of reach for me,” Shizuru frowned. He liked the idea of traveling with the Japanese-American but the combined costs of traveling and eating just made him whimper. 

“I knew that you were thinking of that,” Nagisa predicted. “So in light of what you just said; I’d have this idea of sponsoring your date!” 

Both Shizuru and Rei were shocked at the words the short but very peppy blonde said. 

“And where would you even get the money to be able to sponsor their date?” Rei questioned his boyfriend. 

“I’m not going to give Shizuru here money but a gift card worth around ¥15,000 by tomorrow for Palmetto,” Nagisa said. “I technically won it with some luck and the help of one of my sisters but absolutely no one in my family can go because we’re going to visit our grandparents’ farm this weekend - the date the gift card expires.” 

“The gift card you won must’ve been pretty old then,” Shizuru commented. 

“It is,” Nagisa nodded. “It would’ve also been a waste too since I can’t go spend it at that joint this Saturday… so will you take it?” 

“I’ll take it,” Shizuru nodded. 

“Awesome,” Nagisa grinned. “By tomorrow evening, I’ll send you the address of the place in Osaka but show Romi a good time alright? He’s practically like the cool little brother who I never had…” 

Deep down, Shizuru wanted the same for the male in question as well, “Trust me, I’m gonna cross my fingers and hope for the best… and make sure things go smoothly.” 

🗽 ⛩ 🗽 ⛩ 🗽 ⛩ 🗽 

The earlier part of Saturday was a bit of a blur for Shizuru. Both him and Romio hung out with Akira and Kumamoto during the earlier part of the day - and by early, it meant the four of them had to be done visiting the shrine by 9 a.m. as he and Romio planned to head to Osaka after. The travel time between Tottori and Osaka took a little over three hours by train. With the train schedule in mind, they had agreed that both of them had to be back at Namba Station around 7:30 in the evening to get seats on the last train back to Tottori. 

By afternoon, and after they had their lunch by literally eating their way through the offerings at Kuromon Market, Shizuru and Romio were now sitting at a bench just outside the establishment. Both were enjoying a bottle of warm tea to aid in the digestion of the affordable yet very delicious food they just ate. 

After enjoying each other comfortable silence, it was Shizuru who first spoke up. 

“I think I now understand why you’re comfortable in being a big city,” The deep sea diver said to his fellow swim club teammate. 

Romio cocked his head in curiosity, “Huh? What do you mean Shizu?” 

“You’re kinda like one yourself,” Shizuru further explained. “You’re energetic and fascinating to people around you… not to mention, you have a pretty sharp fashion sense.” 

“Oh this?” Romio said, gesturing his sleek yet casual outfit consisting of a gray button down shirt, casual black and white Adidas shoes, a red Apple Watch and fitted black denim jeans that were the bane of Shizuru’s existence as it highlighted Romio’s legs and incredible peach of a butt. “Holy crap… if you didn’t point it out, I wouldn’t have noticed that I look like some Brooklynite working at some big Fortune 500 tech company in Long Island City or some startup at the Brooklyn Navy Yard.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No… but unlike most New Yorkers who love their monotone, I actually enjoy color in my outfits."

“But seriously Romi, you look good,” Shizuru truthfully complimented. With his good fashion sense, svelte yet powerful body, boyish face and perfectly coiffed chestnut colored hair, it was impossible to say that he’s not attractive. 

“I gotta say Shizu,” Romio started. “Is this a date or something? It feels a bit too romantic for just a causal hangout between two friends, don’t you think?” 

The seaweed-loving deep sea diver was caught off-guard and his face slowly became a shade of light rose. “Well… yeah. I have been meaning to take you out for a while so when Nagisa-san had this spare gift card for that American barbecue place here, I decided to jump on the opportunity and I also wanted out first date to happen here since Osaka is a lot more exciting than Tottori.” 

“Well, as for your reward for not telling a born and bred New Yorker a bunch of BS, wanna hold my hand?” Romio said, standing up and happily offering his hand out to him. 

While Shizuru was a blushing mess by the time he held the shorter male’s hand, he really knew that he accepted his offer in record time. 

🗽 ⛩ 🗽 ⛩ 🗽 ⛩ 🗽 

From visiting Osaka Castle to Romio buying a pair of premium ‘Nippon Made’ Onitsuka Tiger ‘Kabuki-style’ shoes for himself in Umeda to Shizuru trying out Osaka-style okonomiyaki in the city’s famous Dotonbori district, both boys had a great time so far in the sprawling city of Japan's Kansai Region. 

With each other’s company, the two lost track of time and by the time they reached the Palmetto located in the Osaka’s American Village district located near Shinsaibashi, Romio frowned at the bright screen of his Apple Watch. Something that Shizuru had immediately noticed while they stood outside the bright and busy establishment where the smell of delicious Southern barbecue permeated the air. 

“What’s wrong?” The tall deep sea diver asked the shorter biracial male. 

“This,” Romio said as he showed the display of his smartwatch to him where the time said 7:20 p.m. “Both of us were supposed to be at Namba by 7:30 tonight, right?” 

“Oh yeah…” Shizuru frowned. “And even if we leave now, we won’t be able to make it back in time at the station.” 

“We might as well stay here and enjoy South Carolinian barbecue I guess,” Romio sighed before he fondly looked at the barbecue joint. 

“South Carolinian?” Shizuru asked. 

“This place’s name is from the nickname of the State of South Carolina which is ‘the Palmetto State’,” Romio explained to him with a smile. “If the name wasn’t enough, the fact the state flag of South Carolina - the blue one with the palm tree and white crescent - is placed right beside the American flag should be a dead giveaway.” 

“Where will we stay here in Osaka though?” Shizuru inquired his Japanese-American date. 

“I can use the American Express credit card that I’ve stored on my iPhone - the same one I used to buy my Onitsuka shoes - for a decent hotel room later,” Romio smiled. “We can talk and hammer out the details inside that place while we wait for our order. Also, we should hit up a Don Quijote for some clothes that we have to change into for later in the night and for the train trip back to Tottori tomorrow. We’re definitely going to smell like pulled pork, creamy cajun chicken, beef brisket and coleslaw once we get out of this immaculate joint.” 

“Sounds like a plan then,” Shizuru said before adding, “I’m sorry that I’m making you spend money though. I should be showing you a good time.” 

“Well, think of this as a way of us being even,” Romio beamed at him. “I did break your dad’s fishing rod after all. Besides, I’m gonna spend more time with you here in Osaka!” 

“Well, is it too soon if I say I want to call you my boyfriend?” Shizuru asked, deciding to put it out to Romio before he lost the courage to do so. 

Romio then took and held Shizuru’s larger hand into his, “I’m not sure but it does sound and feel so right, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” Shizuru agreed with a soft smile on his face. He then felt Romio give him a quick peck on his cheek, causing his face to furiously blush red. “I… um, what?” 

“Looks like Shizuru My Boyfriend.exe has stopped working,” Romio playfully giggled. The shorter male then started to drag the deep sea diver towards the American barbecue place. “Now, c’mon big guy. Get that gift card of yours ready! I’m one hungry boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> While Romio and Shizuru don't have a lot of screentime, I really ship these two since they're so cute.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
